Kadic Academy
Kadic Junior High School, also known as Kadic Academy, is a combined junior high and high school located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, in France. It is heavily based on Collège (junior high school) or Lycée (high school) Lakanal, a real school in Sceaux. The name "Kadic" is a tribute to the American novelist, Philip Kindred Dick - also known as Philip K. Dick, which sounds similar to Kadic. Kadic Academy is where Lyoko Warriors attend school, as well as a multitude of other characters in the show, and it is the main setting to the show, other than the Factory. The school was built in the early 1900s, as stated in the episode "Is Anybody Out There?", though the novels claim the school was actually built in the 1870s. Kadic is made up of various buildings, most of them connected to one another, others not. These buildings include the Dormitory Building, the Science Building, the Cafeteria, Administrative Building, and various other locations. Kadic also has a Park, a Track and a Recreation Room (opened in Wreck Room) for the students in their free time. Kadic is a boarding school, and therefore, the majority the students live there, though a number of local students, including Yumi, commute to it as if it were a normal school. Classes occur 6 days a week, according to Ulrich, and there are no classes on holidays, Sundays, or Saturday Afternoons. Students are allowed to leave the grounds with permission. The Sewers connect it to the Factory. There are various entrances to the Sewers as well, though the one in the Park is the most used. There is also a tunnel from the Gym. The school is also racially and culturally diverse, containing many people who are French-African or those of Japanese, Chinese, German, Turkish, Italian, and Indian origin. The school hosts runs a number of clubs, ranging from the Pencak Silat classes taken by Ulrich and Yumi (and taught by Jim) to the film club run by Pierre Chardin, of which Odd is a member. Other clubs include the photo club and the drama club. Kadic also has its own paper, dubbed the Kadic News, run by Milly and Tamiya. Jean-Pierre Delmas is the principal and Jim Morales is the campus supervisor, one of Mr. Delmas's advisers, perhaps a former student. Suzanne Hertz is the other adviser, in which she replaced Franz Hopper as science teacher after he mysteriously disappeared in 1994. As with most schools, Kadic Academy has a very strict policy on the teachers, usually for the safety and protection of both teachers and students. This policy was violated in the episode Code: Earth, when Jim pushed Jeremie down a stairwell to get him to stop running, breaking his ankle. Jim was subsequently fired by Jean-Pierre Delmas because of the policy violation. The school is a private school, and therefore it costs a lot of money to go there, it has the right to select its students, and is funded in whole or in part by charging students' tuition, rather than relying on mandatory taxation through public (government) funding. Category:Schools